


crashed

by stylesmysunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and it's not that the caterers had to change the meal plans last minute, or the florist cancelled, something kinda bad happens at the wedding, this is completely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesmysunshine/pseuds/stylesmysunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis, after years of waiting, finally tie the knot. but not everyone is as happy for them as they should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crashed

**Author's Note:**

> despite the negative being thrown around this is a cute little imagine i threw together around a year ago. it's no smut, but it's not a tragedy.

Harry Styles always assumed if he ever cried on his wedding day, he would be releasing tears of joy and absolute love. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

   The wedding was over. He and his new husband, Louis,—if you could call him new, they'd been obvious soul mates from the start—just hopped out of their car into their new house, where they could start the rest of their lives together. It wasn't off to the best start.

   “Wow, that was…” Louis started, not sure if Harry wanted him to finish.

   “Somethin',” Harry gave out a pained chuckle, avoiding Louis' gaze. Something? It was everything. Everything he was afraid of. Everything he had recurring nightmares about. Everything he woke up in the middle of the night panting about, only to be comforted by Louis, but couldn't tell Louis about why he was scared.

   “Harry? Are you okay?”

   Harry looked up. He looked at Louis. Green irises met blue. Broken eyes met concerned. And a boy completely broke down. “I thought they'd accept us by now, Lou. I didn't think they'd ruin our wedding!” Collapsing into the older boy's arms, Harry started muttering apologies, like always, blaming himself.

   “Shh, Harry…” Lou cooed, embracing Harry. “It's not your fault, Harry. It's not close to your fault.”

   “Louis they hate me! And it's not just online, anymore, it's not just the god awful media that showed up to ruin it, too. Our own bloody fans! They hate us for this! They're still in denial—and did you see those signs! We're still absolutely nothing but fags to all of them—still!”

   “Hey, hey,” soothed Louis. Harry buried his face in Louis' chest. “That should only be offensive to me. You're my fag. And I'm yours.”

   Harry glanced at Louis, his big green eyes humored, almost in a childish way. “Well then knock some sense into 'em so they know you're the only one that gets to call me that, fag,” Harry snickered sadly, wrapping his arms underneath Louis' and pulling him closer.

   “I would if I could,” Louis murmured, his focus wanting to be on Harry. But instead it was on the hate he too had read that morning. ‘Used to like One Direction. Now @louis_tomlinsom is legally becoming gay. That's disgusting.’ ‘We liked eleanor better!’ ‘All respect officially gone thanks to you, ugly fag.’ ‘Elounor was better why do you hate your fans ????’ ‘harry deserves a nice gorgeous girl, not to be forever bound to an ugly gay like you.’ ‘i still ship elounor harder. larry will always be bullshit.’ And so many more. They floated around in Louis' head, bouncing off one another. But he knew Harry got even more hate, so he couldn't pity himself.

   Louis kissed the top of Harry's head, then picked up Harry's face in his hands. “Lets just get in bed, watch a movie, and try to forget about it, yeah?” Still holding Harry's face, Louis leaned in and kissed him. Harry gave a weak smile and tugged at Louis' hand with one of his own, interlocking their fingers. They walked to their bed holding hands, swinging their arms in pace with their footsteps.

   Once they got under the covers Harry turned to Louis. “So you really want to forget our wedding?”

   Louis smiled softly and warmly. He shed as comforting a smile as he could. “No, I mean the ruining part. I never want to forget how stunning you looked in your tux.” Louis wrapped an arm on each side if Harry's rib cage, he hands resting on Harry's tensed back. “I never want to forget the confidence in you voice when you said ‘I do’. Or the steadiness of your hand as you slipped my ring on. Or the passion in your kiss, like you really did want it to last forever.”

   “Who said it won't?” Harry muttered, placing his lips on his husband's once again. When they broke apart, Harry chuckled, “I would love to forget the girl who broke in sobbing because two fifths are in fact gay.”

   Louis laughed a bit, too. “Yeah, I could do without that memory.”

   “Hey, it'll be a great story for the kids,” Harry added, snuggling into Louis' chest, his eyelids drooping.

   “Wait you can't fall asleep on that!” Louis suddenly snapped.

   “What?” Harry snickered sleepily.

   “Kids. Kids are on the table now?”

   Harry's eyes opened and he sat himself up. “Well yeah, I always figured we'd have a family together. Unless you don't—”

   “No!” Louis interrupted. “I do. I do,” he was laughing now. “Wow. I just… wow.”

   “Yeah, kind of a big step,” Harry agreed.

   “Look at us, maturing,” Louis joked. Harry laughed and yawned before pulling out his phone. “What're you doing?”

   “Tweeting a photo of the newly weds before I pass out,” he almost giggled. But first opened up the trends.

   “Hey, what'dya know,” Louis sighed fondly, looking at the top trend, and the others that pertained to them.

   “Yeah, guess they're not all terrible after all.” Harry smiled before switching apps. “If it's a picture than it's going on Instagram,” he insisted.

   “Fine, but at this rate there's also gonna be tweets and a vine,” Louis sighed, knowing Harry too well.

   “I know,” Harry smirked, kissing Louis' cheek. He opened up the camera and smiled widely, resting his head on Louis' shoulder. Harry snapped the picture and wrote as a comment, ‘Wedding's over. Time to snuggle x’

   “Hey, no ‘stagram’? Not even for me?” Louis teased. Harry rolled his eyes and changed it to “snugglestagram”.

   “Better now?”

   “Yup,” Louis beamed, sending out the picture.

   Harry then opened up twitter again. He reread their trends.

   “Congrats Louis and Harry!” “Larry” “Larry Wedding” “We're Sorry Louis and Harry” “We Love Larry” “Larry Forever” and several others.

   Harry and Louis found themselves laughing at the dirtier ones, and Harry opened up a new tweet. ‘just looking at some of your trends. You guys are the best. I love that my fans are supporting me and my new husband. @louis_tomlinson love you babycakes x.’ Then, ‘huh, husband. @louis_tomlinson , i'll have to get used to that.’

   Harry yawned again. “Get some sleep, sweetcheeks,” Louis kidded, laying back down. Harry joined him. “I love you, hubby.”

   “And I love you, but I'm not calling you hubby,” Harry answered, kissing Louis with a short, sweet kiss. “Love you.”

   So sure their wedding wasn't perfect. They still had their whole future in front of them to make up.


End file.
